Nora Newfield
Nora Newfield, officially known as Princess Nora Newfield I of Wales, is a princess from the Kingdom of England and was the future heir and Lord Protector of the Welsh in the Kingdom of England. She was originally supposed to take over as the new ruler of the Dominion of Wales, but was found and captured by the Welsh Liberation Front in the Battle of Newport. Biography Early Life and Childhood Nora Newfield was born on November 14th in Bristol, the Dominion of Gloucester in the Kingdom of England. She was born into the English aristocracy as a member of the English Royal Family and held high status within the kingdom. At the age of 4, Nora and many of her siblings were sent over to the Dominion of Wales and stationed themselves in the Royal Palace in Newport where she was to ascend to power as the future Lord Protector of the Welsh. She continued her royal training and was declared a princes in 2276 at the age of 10 in a crowning ceremony. Meeting the Welsh Nobility Nora's family quickly began meeting high ranking noblemen and other aristocrats from the Welsh Dominion, some of which were actually ethnic Welsh people, a major trait since most people living in the Welsh Dominion were ethnically English and were in the majority demographically. Nora met her cousin-in-law, Mairwen Rees, and the two quickly became friends as they interracted with each other. At the age of 12, the two began living together in the same palace and became the only true friends that they had. Nora became annoyed and alienated from the royal lifestyle and desired a more simple one along with Mairwen as well and they would often sneak outside the palace to witness a normal life in the Imperial province. War in Britain and Capture Nora lived a very peaceful life over the next five years as she was relatively free from harm and the Dominion of Wales itself remained stable and in good condition. The worst that had happened was an attempted rebellion from oppressed Welsh subjects when she was 14 which ended with the uprising being crushed by the English forces and their Welsh allies. Peace in the dominion however quickly came to an end following the outbreak of the War in Britain in 2282. Following the end of the Frontier War in 2281, it was revealed that The Celts recieved arms and supplies from the Kingdom of England and the post-war Irish states and their allies in the Republic of Wales and the Scottish Republic formed the Gaelic Coalition and declared war on England and its allies. Wales was soon invaded and the Dominion was under attack by coalition forces with Nora and her family evacuating to Newport. Newport however, eventually fell and was occupied by Welsh forces and she and Rees were taken captive. Trial and Imprisonment After Nor and much of her family were captured, they were taken back to Cariff where they were put on trial by the Welsh Republican government where the delegates of the new military tribunal took over and decided the fate of the captured English leaders. Government and military officials responsible for the supression of the 2280 Uprising were either sentenced to life imprisonment or were executed for crimes against the Welsh people while Nora, Rees, and other royal family members were imprisoned in Islefield Keep, an abandoned tower used as a prison, until a new trial could commence. Nora and Rees were separated from their family and the two girls were bound and gagged by their Welsh captors and taken to the castle and imprisoned in the dungeon and overseen by Welsh rifleman and a Staff Sergent known as Artur Beddoe. Personality Nora Newfield is a kind and caring young woman who takes great care in how she treats people and interacts with others. Unlike many of her other family members, she shows no interests in the royal family or its lifestyle and seeks only to be a normal person and hates having her future be predetermined by her parents. Nora is also very shy and insecure and often relies on Rees for support, which she gives her, and is very close with her relationship wise. After being captured, Nora and Rees stayed together closely and she remained fearful of what was going to happen to her, Rees, and the rest of her family. Category:People